Quand Facebook part en couille !
by RoDelta
Summary: Délire WTF sur facebook! Oui je sais c'est original ! venez voir !
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Voici un autre délire complètement WTF sortit tout droit de mon imagination XD. Les personnages de ce délire m'appartient tous (sauf peut-être deux ou trois ^^ avec certain persos de manga qui apparaîtront) et vient de mon univers. Je vais d'ailleurs vous les présenter ^^ :

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** : reine, marié à Akinoya et maudite pas l'immortalité, elle n'hésite pas à faire des blagues salasses en bonne yaoiste qu'elle est.

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** : frère de Renbo, maudit par le savoir et gardien de son peuple, il est marié à Rinto, plutôt tsundere, il est assez timide en ce qui concerne l'amour.

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée** : Sœur de Renbo, maudite par la mort, mariée à Aka et seigneur de ses terres, elle adore enfoncer les gens qui lui tende des perches !

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante** : Sœur de Renbo, maudite par la vie, mariée à Katsune et princesse de son état, elle empêche souvent Renbo de sortir ses blagues et dit ses quatre vérités à tout le monde.

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu** : dernier né de la fratrie, maudit par les enfers, marié à Minéla et commandent de ses armés, il est tout feu tout flamme.

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** : chat noir humain, marié à Renbo et chef des siens, il est particulièrement jaloux de Nax et est super ami avec Akayashi.

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre** : créature au buste humain et à la queue de serpent, il est le meilleur ami de Renbo et de sa fratrie.

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir** : créature au pouvoirs du phénix, il est celui qui a donné son immortalité à Renbo et est devenue son amant.

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil** : ex-fiancé de Renbo et son bras droit, il est toujours amoureux d'elle … mais pas elle.

 **Aka Red** : prince et mari de Death, il ne parle beaucoup mais adore son épouse.

 **Katsune Kageyuki** : humain et mari d'Angel, il est détendu, cool voir parfois jemenfoutiste sur les bord. (ce personnage appartient à une amie à moi ^⁾

 **Minéla Flo** : commandante en second et épouse de Drago, elle ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds !

 **Rinto Kagamine** : humain et époux de Blitz. Malgré sa non maîtrise de la magie, il tient tête au haut gardé des royaumes durant les joutes verbales.

 **! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce texte comprendra du yaoi mais aussi et surtout des blagues graveleuse et orienté sexe. Donc si, vous êtes trop jeune ne venez pas lire cette fic. En revanche, si vous aimez ce genre de chose, vous allez très servit !**

Sur ceux bonne lecture et amusez vous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _est maintenant amie avec_ **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** _et 2 autres personnes_

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** Salut Renbo, enfin inscrite !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** ouais comme ça me permettra de tuer le temps !

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** bah aussi vu t'as longévité, ça m'étonnerai pas que commence à t'ennuyer ^^ !

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** Angel qui met des smiley dans ses messages : c'est pas commun !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** je vous emmerde, aller vous faire enculer !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** oh oui, oh oui, j'aime ça XD !

 **Tout le monde :** * _choqué* 0_o_

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** euh … petite question : où est passé son côté Tsundere ?

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** je crois qu'il a dut disparaître en même temps que sa virginité ….

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** épargne-nous les détails, please !

000000000

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** **Renbo, l'Immortelle des Dimensions** j'ai la dalle, ya quoi à becter pour midi ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** alors honnêtement, j'ai la flemme de faire à bouffer !

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** on va taxer chez les autres ?

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** ah non pas pour moi, je suis invité chez quelqu'un !

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** chez qui ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** sans doute chez celui qui l'a défloré XD ! Et je peux même prédire le menu : saucisse à la sauce blanche !

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée** _aime._

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** tu es vraiment ignoble **Renbo, l'Immortelle des Dimensions** …

0000000000

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** dit, **Angel, La Vie Vivante** , on a quoi à faire comme exercice pour demain ?

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** en quoi ?

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** en maths

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** je croyais que c'était ta matière de prédilection ? Et en plus t'as pas faits tes exercices : c'est chelou …

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** il est resté trop longtemps hier chez l'autre et du coup il s'est payé un magnifique mal de reins XD !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** *rougie* d'où … d'où tu sais ça, toi ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** bah déjà, tu viens de vendre tout seul et après tu pensais vraiment que j'allais passer une scène aussi croustillante sans garder une trace ?

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** non, t'as pas osé !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** si et je l'ai même déjà fait tourné aux filles ^^ !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** t'es vraiment une grosse salope !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** non, yaoiste : nuance XD !

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** du coup pour les exercices, c'est toute la page 666.

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** je suis maudit T^T …

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** bah comme nous j'ai envie dire XD !

00000000000

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** dites, c'est à qui de faire le ménage la semaine prochaine ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** attend je vais voir sur le tableau…

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** ça peut pas être moi, je l'ai fait la semaine passée.

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** du coup c'est soit moi soit …

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** c'est moi !

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** affaire réglé !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** hey **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** je te prierais de ranger un minimum tes affaires, pour que puisse passer sous le lit !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** _vient de déconnecter._

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée** **:** plus vite que ça, tu meurs !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** je crois qu'il a des trucs à cacher … *sourire douteux*

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** Grand sœur … ta gueule !

 **Mort, Mort incarnée** _aime._

000000000

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** est pas connecté ?

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** bah non, il a son entraînement avec l'équipe de basket.

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** donc ya aussi …

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** bah oui ya forcément Rinto, vu que c'est le capitaine de l'équipe.

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée** : ah parce que c'est Rinto, son amant ?

 **Grand silence** ...

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** et t'avais pas remarqué, pauvre tache ?

000000000

moi: voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui à la prochaine et laissez des reviews les gens ^^


	3. Chapter 3

La bande au complet.

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** _est maintenant ami avec_ **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _est 4 autres personnes._

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu** _est maintenant ami avec_ **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _est 5 autres personnes._

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre** _est maintenant ami avec_ **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _est 6 autres personnes._

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** bienvenue au club les mecs ^^ !

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** merci princesse.

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu :** yaha ça chier des bulle !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** hey **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre** est-ce qu'on est les seuls à être « normaux » ici ?

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** alors on a : la perverse, l'homo, la dalleuse, la reine de bâches et celui qui les affiche … oui, on est les seuls à être normaux ^^ !

 **Tout le monde** silence …

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** oh cette violence : tu les as calmé !

–-

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _a partagé un lien vidéo._ **« Nyan cat version 10 heures »** XD

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** pourquoi est-ce que je me sens visé, tout à coup ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** tant de paranoïa me surprend de ta part, Chaton XD.

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** *rougie* arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'il te plaît …

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** vient me rejoindre et peut-être que j'arrêterai …

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** _vient de déconnecter._

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** mais c'est un vrai soumis, ce mec !

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** dixit celui qui s'écrase devant sa sœur.

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** oh c'est vache ! Et puis je te rappel au passage qu'ils sont mariés !

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu** _aime._

000000000

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** _a publié sur son mur : « j'en ai marre de la vie »_

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** c'est de moi dont tu parles ?

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** non, je crois qu'il fait une dépression. Quelqu'un connaît-il la raison ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** moi ! Il a juste pas vu Rinto à l'entraînement ce matin et il arrive pas à la joindre !

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** je vois : peine de cœur ?

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** et tu as deviné ça toute seule ?

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** je vais t'arracher les écailleux avec les dents !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _aime._

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** oh oui un écorchement en direct XD !

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** à bah merci l'soutient !

0000000000

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu** _a publié sur son mur_ « Il pleut, il pleut bergère, Tous aux abris Mouton XD ! »

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** _aime._

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** t'as bien raison, moi les journées de pluie, ça me fout le moral dans les chaussettes.

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** encore faut-il que tu en porte, mon chou ^^ !

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** putain c'est une partie de clash aujourd'hui ?

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** pourquoi tu veux y participer ? XD

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** va te foutre !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** PARTOUZE !

 **Grand silence** …

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** euh … il a bu ?

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** ouais, il s'est soulé la gueule quand il a reçu un SMS de Rinto.

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu :** notre frère est tombé bien bas …


	4. Chapter 4

Amour et Sexe.

 **Rinto Kagamine** _est maintenant en couple avec_ **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême**

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** c'est beau l'amour

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** ouais c'est même chaud bouillant avec eux XD !

 **Rinto Kagamine : Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** tu n'avais pas mentit : c'est bien une yaoiste pure et dure.

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** je te l'avais dit chou, et là encore elle est calme.

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** ah parce que tu veux que je parle de votre relation de façon plus intime ? Parce que je peux parler de la fois tu as suckjksqfgqkshd

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions : Angel, La Vie Vivante** PUTAIN TU SAOULE !

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** surveille ton langage, grande sœur, stp !

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** et voilà notre perverse préférée XD

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** pour notre plus grand malheur…

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** et **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu** _aime._

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** fourbe traître ! Pour la peine : abstinence pendant un mois !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** NON pitié pas ça !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** et après c'est moi qu'on traite de chaud lapin !

0000000000

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _a publié sur son mur_ « hey **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** tu fais souvent des parties de bilboquet avec **Rinto Kagamine**? »

 **Rinto Kagamine :** des quoi ?

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** quel est le rapport ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** bah le bilboquet, c'est pas le jeu où tu dois faire rentrer un bâton dans un trou XD ?

 **Rinto Kagamine :** …

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** …

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** ta subtilité me fait chaud au cœur, chérie !

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu :** lèche cul !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _aime._

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** parce que j'aurais pu être moins subtile en disant : hey petit frère, combien de fois par semainetu t'envoies en l'air avec **Rinto Kagamine**? XD

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** parce que je suis à la chasse de potins croustillants ^^.

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** va te faire foutre !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** déjà fait XD !

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu :** WHAT ? Grande sœur ! **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** , je te savais pas comme ça !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** bah si comme tu le vois : câlin mon amour ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** t'es encore puni !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** OUINN !

000000000000

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** _a invité_ **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil** _et_ **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir**

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** chou, pourquoi tu les as invité ?

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** merci pour l'accueil, ça fait toujours plaisir…

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** parce que depuis que je ne peux plus être avec toi, je m'ennuie !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** et tu essayes de me rendre jalouse ! Mais ça va pas marcher : **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir** , dans ma chambre dans 10 minutes.

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** j'arrive, je vole, princesse !

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir** _vient de se déconnecter._

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** MAIS JE SUIS CON, J'AI OUBLIÉ QUE C'ÉTAIT SON AMANT !

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** bah quand on est con, on l'est pour toujours XD !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** n'en rajoute pas, par pitié !

0000000000

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** _a publié sur son mur_ « **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir** je te déteste »

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** hey j'ai rien fait ! Du moins pas encore …

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** tu es le pire maudit qui existe, tu as rendu ma femme immortelle, tu voulus dominer l'empire, tu es imbu de ta personne, tu es soûlant, chiant, pervers, cynique et …

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** va s'y balance la purée …

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** … t'es un super pote et ça je peux pas t'en vouloir T^T …

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** ça fait plaisir à entendre mec ^^. Tu sais, tu es la première personne, après Renbo, avec laquelle j'ai réussi à être ami.

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** je déteste aussi ça chez toi : ton côté cool !

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** si ça peut te rassurer, t'es pas mal dans ton genre XD

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** mouais si tu le dit …

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** n'empêche, de voir mon mari et mon amant parler comme s'ils avaient gardé les chèvres ensemble, ça fait chaud au cœur ^^ !

00000000000

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil** _a publié sur son mur_ « vous n'avait qu'un mot à dire, altesse et je suis auprès de vous ! »

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** RESTE LOIN D'ELLE ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** quel cri du cœur mon pote XD !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** oh, mon chaton de mari est jaloux de mon dragon de bras droit ^^.

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** le non-respect XD !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** c'était un compliment pour mon amour ^^.

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** c'est vrai ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** oui, j'adore ton petit côté jaloux ! Vient là !

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** HEY et ça punition ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** elle est levée !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** _vient de se déconnecter_

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** t'es vraiment pas net Renbo.

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** merci pour le compliment ^^ !

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** s'en était pas un …

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** balec XD !


	5. Chapter 5

Compagnon de route.

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _a invité_ **Aka Red** , **Katsune Kageyuki** et **Minéla Flo.**

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** euh … d'où vous avez Facebook, vous ? Vous êtes Lazoïder !

 **Katsune Kageyuki :** au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis humain, MOI !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _aime_

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** à oui c'est vrai !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** mais tu es devenu Magguien lors de ton étreinte avec **Angel, La Vie Vivante** , ^^ !

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** oh elle était mignonne celle-là !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** n'est-ce pas ?

 **Minéla Flo :** **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu** tu as intérêt à ramener ton cul à la maison et à faire ton boulot de commandent !

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu :** oui j'arrive, ma chérie !

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu** _et_ **Minéla Flo** _se sont déconnecté_

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** c'est vraiment un club de soumis, ici ou quoi ?

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** j'en ai l'impression...

 **Rinto Kagamine :** dites, vous avez quoi contre les soumis, les mecs ^^ ?

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ?

 **Rinto Kagamine :** oui, à un gros nul qui s'est fait Friendzone par la sister de mon copain ^^ !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** _aime_

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** putain je l'aime cet humain XD !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** CHASSE GARDÉE !

0000000000

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** _a publié sur son mur_ « **Rinto Kagamine** , j'espère que je suis plus que ton copain quand même ? »

 **Rinto Kagamine :** bien sur ^^, on est marié après tout !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** tu as d'ailleurs était le premier d'entre nous à l'avoir fait !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** c'est pas faux ^^ !

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** dit, tu parles des noces ou de la nuit de noces ? ^^

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** des deux pk ?

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** parce que pour ce qui est de la nuit, il est pas le premier ^^…

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** Comment ça ?

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** ça sent l'anecdote XD !

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** aller crache ta pilule : on veut savoir !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** attend ne me dit pas que …

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** que quoi ? Soyez précise princesse ^^ !

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** oui explicite ….

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** ne me dit pas que tu l'as fait avec mon père ?

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** ^^

 **Rinto Kagamine :** …

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** …

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** …

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** …

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** …

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** …

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** OMG ! Je le savais ! XD

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** hello ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

0000000000

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante** _a publiée sur son mur_ « WHAT ? Comment ça Saki s'est tapé notre père ? »

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre** _aime_

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** bah d'un côté c'est logique !

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** quoi ? Que papa était Bi ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** je te rappel au passage que papa n'a jamais pu supporter la reine !

 **Aka Red :** Prononcer son nom est toujours impossible pour vous, altesse ?

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** chouchou, tu es là ^^ !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** mes amis, **Death, La Mort Incarnée** est en mode guimauve : profitez-en ce sera pas tous les jours !

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée :** allez tous vous faire foutre !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** déjà fait / !

 **Rinto Kagamine :** déjà fait ^w^!

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** déjà fait ^^ !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** déjà fait XD !

 **Natsuki Kodo allias Le Vagabond :** déjà fait ;)!

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** ÇA VA ON A COMPRIT !

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** euh … ATTEND WHAT ?

0000000000

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre** _a publié sur son mur_ « OMFG ! Natsuki, c'est vraiment toi ? »

 **Natsuki Kodo allias Le Vagabond :** bah bien sûr que c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** mais…mais…mais…mais comment peux-tu taper la discute OKLM avec nous ? TU ES MORT !

 **Natsuki Kodo allias Le Vagabond :** quoi ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Transbook ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** bah maintenant, si XD !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** des explications svp, beau papa ?

 **Natsuki Kodo allias Le Vagabond :** c'est un Facebook trans-dimensionnel … du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** c'est officiel, je ne comprends plus rien aux lois de notre univers !

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** et c'est Jean-michel-je-sais-tout qui dit ça XD !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** le Jean-michel-je-sais-tout il t'emmerde !

 **Natsuki Kodo allias Le Vagabond :** euh … est-ce le cul d'mes oies ? Tu vas emmerder qui, fils ?

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** euh … ma frangine ? '^^

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** laquelle, vieux ? Si tu choisis mal t'es mort XD !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** j'ai envie de dire il est mort quand même, quel que soit celle qui choisit XD !

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** c'est pas faux !

00000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko's Basket.

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _a publié sur son mur_ «PUTAIN J'ai envie de bouger ! Qui me propose un truc ? »

 **Saki, Le Serpent Sinistre :** cuisine ?

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** sport en chambre ?

 **Drago, Le Commandant de Feu :** sieste collective ?

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** one on one sur le parquet de basket ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** Va pour du basket ! Je chausse mes pompes et j'arrive !

 **Taiga** **Kagami** **:** un one on one ? Où ça ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** …

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** wait …

 **Rinto Kagamine :** mani ?

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** c'est qui ce gus ?

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** oh shit !

 **Tetsuya Kuroko :** Kagami-kun, arrête de t'incruster sur les conversations de gens !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** je le sens pas ….

 **Rinto Kagamine :** pourquoi ça, chou ?

 **Taiga Kagami :** ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** oh …

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** Son altesse a plantée au quoi ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** my …

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** je ne crois pas …

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** fucking …

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** tous aux abris, elle va exploser !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** GOD ! TAIGA KAGAMI ! *q*

 **Taiga Kagami :** que … MAIS D'OÙ VOUS ENTREZ CHEZ LES GENS VIA LEUR PC, VOUS ?

 **Tetsuya Kuroko :** d'un côté tu l'as cherché, Kagami-kun !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** Oh putain, je suis en plein rêve ! C'est décidé, je te lâche plus ^^ !

 **Daiki Aomine :** Tetsu, Bakagami, vous faites quoi là ?

 **Tetsuya Kuroko :** Kagami-kun c'est fait attraper par une fangirl !

 **Daiki Aomine :** Une fan … elle a des gros seins ?

 **Taiga Kagami :** Kuroko tu pourrais venir m'aider !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** 3

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** désolé de te décevoir mais cette fangirl est déjà marié !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _a partagé une image depuis Facebook mobil._

 **Tout le monde choqué !**

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** RENBO, QU'EST-CE-QUE TU BRANLE ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** le chat pour pas qui miaule !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** MAIS T'ÉTAIT PAS OBLIGÉE DE L'EMBRASSER SUR LA BOUCHE !

 **Daiki Aomine :** Putain, elle tabasse la gamine XD !

 **Daiki Aomine :** hein … attend … MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE PHOTO ?

 **Tetsuya Kuroko :** tu percutes enfin Aomine-kun …

 **Taiga Kagami :** …

 **Daiki Aomine :** HEY LA GROGNASSE, D'OÙ T'EMBRASSE LE BAKAGAMI ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** je fais qu'est-ce que j'veux, na ! Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? T'en veux un toi aussi ? ^^

 **Taiga Kagami :** mais elle est pas bien cette nana !

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** moi, j'en veux un ^^ !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** oh Taiga, même en colère tu restes cute ! ^^

 **Taiga Kagami :** je. Suis. Pas. CUTE !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** si tu l'est ^^ !

 **Daiki Aomine** _aime._

 **Taiga Kagami :** Ahomine ?

 **Tetsuya Kuroko :** Aomine-kun ?

000000000

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** _a publié sur son mur_ « Encore désolé pour la dernière fois avec ma sœur et le baisé ! »

 **Taiga Kagami :** ça va, c'est oublier, mais excuse-moi de dire ça : elle débloque ta frangine !

 **Natsuki Kodo allias Le Vagabond :** tu n'as pas t'excuser ! Malgré ses 2000 ans et son titre de divine, ma fille reste ultra instable !

 **Daiki Aomine :** 2000 ans ? Putain elle est bien conservé XD !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _l'emmerde !_

 **Taiga Kagami :** Titre de divine ?

 **Natsuki Kodo allias Le Vagabond :** de déesse si tu préfères !

 **Shintaro Midorima :** des Dieux sur Facebook ? Étrange …

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** encore un ?

 **Seijuro Akashi :** Shintaro laissent les, ils m'en valent pas la peine !

 **Ryota Kise :** hey ya de l'ambiance ici ! ^^

 **Atsushi Murasakibara :** Akashin, j'ai faim !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** KYYYYAAAAAAA XD !

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** altesse, c'était quoi ce cri de pintade surexcité ? 0_0

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** TOUTE LA GM AU GRANDE COMPLET ! OMG TUEZ-MOI XD !

 **Death, La Mort Incarnée** _plante un katana dans le cœur de_ **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions**

 **Ryota Kise :** AAAHHHH, on a assisté à un Homicide ? 0_0

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** oh, bordel, ça fait du bien XD !

 **Seijuro Akashi :** très jolie coup, jeune fille

 **Shintaro Midorima :** elle encore vivante après un coup pareil ? o_0

 **Angel, La Vie Vivante :** aaahhh l'immortalité, cadeau empoisonné qui est comme même bien pratique dans certaines situations ^^ !

00000000000

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _a publiée sur son mur_ « Super one on one avec toi Taiga ! Pour la revanche, c'est quand tu veux ! »

 **Taiga Kagami :** Aucun problème ^^ ! T'es doué en plus !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** Faut remercier mon frère pour ça ^^ !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** bonjour, on m'a appelé ?

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** hey Taiga, je veux faire un Two on Two ! Avec Blitz et moi d'un côté et toi et Daiki de l'autre !

 **Daiki Aomine :** Hey pourquoi vous me foutez dans vos affaires, j'ai pas envie moi !

 **Taiga Kagami :** T'as peur d'affronter une nana, Aho ?

 **Daiki Aomine :** Rendez-vous dans 10 min au premier parquet

Une heure plus tard …

 **Daiki Aomine :** … j'ai … perdu !

 **Taiga Kagami :** je te l'avais dit ! Ils nous ont dégommés !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** WE ARE THE CHAMPION XD !

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** grande sœur, calme toi je t'en prie !

 **Taiga Kagami :** Très bel accent anglais au passage ! ^^

00000000000

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** _a publié sur son mur_ « **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** POURQUOI AU NOM DE TOUS LES DIEUX DU MONDE TU AS SEVRÉ **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions**? ELLE VA TOUS NOUS TUER ! »

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** …. *se sent mal*

 **Nax, Le Chef du Grand Conseil :** QUE TU LA PRIVE DE SEXE C'EST DÉJÀ CHIANT CAR ELLE DEVIENT DÉSAGRÉABLE, MAIS LA C'EST TROP !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** … *se sent très mal*

 **Taiga Kagami :** oi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** … *se sent encore plus mal*

 **Natsuki Kodo allias Le Vagabond :** ya que mon andouille de beau fils a eu la mauvaise idée de sevré ma fille !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** … *se sent vraiment mal*

 **Daiki Aomine :** la sevré de quoi ? De chocolat ?

 **Natsuki Kodo allias Le Vagabond :** pire … de sang !

 **Tout le monde :** ….

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** … *se sent méga mal*

 **Akayashi, Le Phénix Noir :** mec t'as mal joué sur ce coup-là, alors va lui sa dose avant qu'elle fasse une connerie du genre : VIDER DE LEUR SANG TOUS LES HUMAIN QUI LUI TOMBERONT SOUS LA MAIN !

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir** _vient de se déconnecté_

000000000

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême** _a publié sur son mur_ « Problème résolu : merci Xiris ! »

 **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir :** ça va mieux ma chérie ? …

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** va crevée **Akinoya, Le Chat Noir**! La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, je te bouffe en méchoui ! C'est clair ?

 **Daiki Aomine :** note à moi-même : ne jamais énervé cette fille !

0000000000

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions** _est maintenant amie avec_ **Taiga Kagami** _et 6 autres personnes._

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** j'adore avoir de nouveau copains à torturer ^^!

 **Blitz, Le Savoir Suprême :** vous auriez pas dût l'accepter en amie les gars !

 **Daiki Aomine :** je pence aussi !

 **Renbo, L'Immortelle des Dimensions :** ^^


End file.
